bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelu Reviews
Rate the Gelu set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Tools: His Ice Slicer reminds me of Tahu Nuva's(*) Magma Swords and seems to assosiate an Ice character with a Fire related character, which, for some reason, has a cool affect. *Helmet: New, interesting helmet design. Looks kinda cool and seems to remind me of Certavus. Cons *TOA METRU LEGS!!!!!!! I hate those pieces! They look so shabby and make them look more average in terms of muscule power. I really wish LEGO had used the same piece they used for the leg as arms. I like those pieces and it matches the blue-white-blue-white theme like in the legs, where as the arms are blue-white-white. *New Pieces: The only new parts are his helmet, Ice Slicers and Inika Torso! *Toa Inika Design. Can cause a big of confussion for younger bionicle fans, like my little sister. Summary Gelu actually works. He has a good sturdy build. Despite what other users have to say, I don't think the Inika Torso is getting old. It is my favourite torso design and it pretty much the only one that still meets our standards. Sure it's simple but it's better than some '*COUGH Tahu Mistika! COUGH*' 8/10 My favourite out of the two Glatorian Legends I own! Review 2 By Set design The helmet is cool,a little bit bigger than expected,but still great.The sword thingy is bendable(as you can see in the below picture),and looks AWESOME. Its cool how he has dark blue skin with white armour but the arms screw that up. Playability How well does the set fuction and how enjoyable is it to play with? Gelu has about the regular amount of articulation,is fun to play with,and you can also play the SUPER ACTION FIGURE GAME whick I hate,because its cheesy,but one thing I do like is that it has an extra metru chest peice in every set.Gelu is a strong set,As you can see in the handstand pic. Pros and cons Pros *Awesome colour scheme *Dark blue *Cool,"icy" effect *Helmet *Recolours Cons *The building is plain and overused *There are there are only two new molds *Price *Long arms I highly reccomend gelu,and I'm happy I got him. I hope you liked my review, Review 3 By: ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) Introduction Gelu has a good color scheme. He is first with white Inika-torso-armor. Once again, I wish that they would have given him something else than a Thornax Launcher, like a shield. But at the same time, it makes sense. He protects convoys. He should have a Thornax Launcher. The Metus-shield parts fits very good. But, his lifecounter-holder is silver. Big mistake. It should have been dark blue. Pros * Good color scheme. * Cool helmet. * Ice Slicer looks really good. * Three new pieces, one recolored. Cons * Lifecounter-holder is silver Conclusion It's a good set. Not very good, but still good. 7/10 Review 4 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Awesome Ice Slicer, reminiscent of Tahu Nuva's Magma Swords (I prefer it split in two, though) *Awesome, wise-looking helmet. *Snowflake shield pieces, that can be used as a shield for Gelu himself. *Nice color scheme. *Good poseability. Cons *Inika build. It's not bad, just overused. *Very thin. *Arms as long as legs. *Few new pieces. *Rubbery blades. Overall I really like Gelu. He's not particularly good, but his awesome look makes of him a really cool set! 8/10 Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets